Illuminated ornamental displays are popular during the Christmas season. Besides lights being placed on Christmas trees, illuminated star displays are often mounted on exterior walls. These stars can have various shapes such as a star with four main legs or points, a pointed star with elongated lower legs often referred to as the Star of Bethlehem, or a star with five legs. The lights are placed along each leg of the star. During nighttime hours, the lights are illuminated to form a decorative display.
The exterior displays are known to be made of wire structure and are not attractive during daytime nor are they economically made with each design being formed from its own components with hardly any common components between the different designs. Furthermore the string lights are often merely wrapped about the wire frame via its electrical wire and thus the lights haphazardly point in different directions. The haphazard display has some lights pointed in directions other than the desired direction. Hence, the density of light shining toward the display area is diminished. To compensate, the lights are more densely wrapped about the wire frame to increase the density or illumination to the desired level which increases the expense of the decorative display and wastes electrical energy.
What is needed is a display construction that can be used to form a variety of displays with the use of common components and can be attractive during daytime hours as well as nighttime hours while correctly positioning the individual lights of the string lights.